


Damn it, Cas!

by rachipoo



Series: Supernatural Mini Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Concerned Dean, Human Castiel, Hunter Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachipoo/pseuds/rachipoo





	Damn it, Cas!

"Damn it, Cas! You're human now. You can't go out doing stupid shit like that anymore!" Dean shouts in frustration as he pulls Castiel into the motel room by the sleeve of his trench coat.

"Dean, I was being a hunter." Cas' deep voice replies. 

"I know but you're not good enough to take on a whole nest of vamps on your own! You're lucky you didn't get a bite, you dumbass!!" Dean says, raising his voice.

Cas looks hurt but Dean tries to ignore it. Dean sits him down and gets the first-aid kit. He puts peroxide on the minor cuts and stitches up the bigger ones. Cas got his ass kicked. Dean was almost stunned still when he had arrived to help the former angel. There had been so much blood. Sam and Dean had gotten rid of the remaining bloodsuckers and then loaded Cas into the Impala. Sam was still at the nest, cleaning up all the bodies. Dean pushes down the lump that forms in his throat as he remembers the sight of Cas so injured in front of him. Cas is looking a little better now after getting some food and something to drink. Dean comes back with a set of clothes for Cas to change into and Castiel goes to the bathroom without a word. Once he's changed he comes out and tosses his bloody, dirty clothes on one of the beds. Dean picks them up along with some other clothes off the floor.

"I'm gonna go wash these. I'll be back in a bit." He says gruffly. 

"Dean?" Cas asks hesitantly. "Would you...could you instruct me on how one launders dirty clothing?"

Dean softens just a little. "Fine. Come on."

Cas follows Dean to the motel's laundry room and Dean shows him how to load the washing machine, put the detergent in, and start it. They sit down in some chairs and wait for the washing machine to finish so they can move things to the dryer. Dean sends a quick text to his brother.

**You good?**

Sam answers almost immediately.

**Yep. On my way.**

Dean slides his phone back into his pocket and stares at the washing machine.

"Dean. I am sorry that I made you angry with me. That was not my intention." Castiel says.

Dean sighs. "Cas, I was worried about you. You and Sam? You're all I've got. You're my family and I need you to stick around. Damn it, Cas, you can't risk your life like that!" 

"Okay. I understand. I am sorry." Cas says sincerely. 

"Alright, buddy. Next time you need help, call me and Sammy. Okay?" Dean says.

"Yes. I wil." Castiel replies.

. . . . . . 

Dean and Cas finish up with the laundry an carry it back to their room. Sam is already there when they arrive. He gets up and hugs Cas, who hugs him back after a moment.

"Glad to see you looking better, Cas! I mean, you still look like crap, but better." Sam says, patting his friend's shoulder.

"Thank you. I think." Cas replies.

Sam smiles. "And don't worry, you're not a hunter until you've had your butt kicked a few times."

Cas smiles at that.

"But maybe next time call us for some backup?" Sam suggests.

"Yes, Dean has informed me that would have been a more suitable option in this situation." Cas answers.

"Oh, I'm sure he has. Don't worry, he'll get over it." Sam chuckles. 

Dean and Cas shuffle further into the room and sit down. They all talk about their next case and Dean's chest loosens now that his family is safe again. 


End file.
